


Gained in Communication

by BeforeLunchtime



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blood Sharing, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Sex, Conversations, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Conversations, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Goku asks deep shit, Goku is not dumb, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Made up Saiyan Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Saiyan Culture, Sexual Violence, Vegeta deffenetly has a Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeforeLunchtime/pseuds/BeforeLunchtime
Summary: Goku and Vegeta decide to spend three years together in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, training for the upcomming tournament.At some point, they actally start talking with words instead of just fists. Communicaton, started without intention, leads to something so much more for the both of them. But talking to each other is just the start of a new beginning.They both have to learn, that life outside is not going to be the same anymore, their relationship has changed, and with it their view of the world around them.





	1. Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Work in a long time, and my first Work posted here in the archive.
> 
> I am proud of how it turned out really.
> 
> But please note, that english is not my first language, and this work is also not beta read. So don't be shy to inform me of mistakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All beginnings are a bit rough.

_The real art of conversation is not only to say the right thing in the right place but to leave unsaid the wrong thing at the tempting moment._

_-Dorothy Nevill_

***

 

His fist connected with Goku’s jaw.

 

Vegeta heard the bones crunch and break under the force, his hand hurt in the most satisfying way and a grin formed on his bruised lips. His tongue flicked across his lips, tasting blood, and for a moment Vegeta allowed himself to relish in the feeling of battle, the pleasure of tasting blood and the sting in his every muscle.

Goku reeled back only to turn left with a motion almost invisible to his eyes and punched him right back. Vegeta was not fast enough, he felt his nose burst at the contact, blood streaming down his face into his mouth. His vision went black for a split second and a growl formed in his throat. His Ki spiked to new life.

 

Vegeta ducked under the still in the air hanging fist Goku’s, he shot forward and let himself collide with the others chest. Goku let out a grunt, was knocked back several feet, but in the last moment he had grabbed Vegeta’s shoulders. Nails digging deep into exposed flesh. Vegeta hissed in pain and tried to rip free, but Goku held on to him and in the next moment a knee struck his stomach.

 

A sharp pain shot through his body, but Vegeta wasn’t finished just yet. He girth his teeth so hard his canines ripped slightly into his lower lip. By determination alone he managed to ripped free of Goku’s still bruising hold on his shoulders and with a sharp turn managed to burry his fist in Goku’s stomach in kind. Goku gasped for air and folded in on himself. Vegeta smirked. Goku spat blood on to the crisp white floor, Vegeta felt immensely excited at the sight. He raised his leg in the air. With brutal force he kicked him in the side and sent him flying across the vast, white nothingness.

 

Vegeta allowed himself to take a deep breath, spitting blood of his own, then he raced after Goku’s disappearing body. Nothing could stop his win now, he thought. He let out a bone shattering cry, powering up his Ki. As he caught up with Goku he tried to land another punch straight to the other mans face. Goku blocked his fist at the last second, only a hairs length away from his cheek bone and smirked at him. Blood was dripping down his chin. Goku liked at the blood that had gathered in the corner of his mouth and bared his teeth at Vegeta, showing his canines in a clear challenge. Vegeta felt truly satisfied at the sight, his stomach doing an excited flip in anticipation.

 

The next punch he barely saw coming.

 

***

 

“D’ you miss your tail sometimes?”

 

If the question hadn’t thrown him for a loop, the expression on Goku’s face definitely did. He was at a loss for words for a moment. “What is the purpose of this question Kakarot?”

 

“’s just that. I feel like there’s somethin’ missin’ ya know.”

 

“And you are sure it is not a few brain cells?” Vegeta smirked.

 

Goku just looked at him, expression serious and eyes hard as stone.

 

Vegeta sighed “Why are you bringing this up now?”

 

“Don’t know, seemed as good a time as any.”

 

“There is never a good time for questions like this.”

 

“C’mon Vegeta, we’ve got nothin’ but time in here.” Goku seemed even more determent than before.

 

“We are not here to chitchat Kakarot, we are here to train. We are here to fight.”

 

“We spend every minute trainin’, eatin’, sleepin’. There’s time for some questions.”

 

“No.” Vegeta turned away, crossing his arms again.

 

“Sheesh Vegeta, s’ not even a hard one!” Goku’s Ki spiked a little at that.

 

“Yes, it is Kakarot.”

 

“No. ‘s not.” Goku muttered stubbornly.

 

“Yes, it is Kakarot. There are so many more layers to that question. Layers you can’t possibly understand.”

 

“’m willin’ to give it a shot.”

 

Vegeta let out a low growl. Goku was infuriating.

 

“Vegeta, just tell me.”

 

Vegeta was quiet for several minutes. He closed his eyes, not looking at Goku as he finally started to speak: “The tail is a part of our race, Kakarot. It is part of what we are, of our heritage and our pride. It is more than just a body part, it is not like any other limp. We express emotions with it, it helps uncommunicated. With it, our instincts are strongest, our power greater and our scenes higher. Have you never noticed your sense of smell being dulled? Your hearing being just slightly off? This is the reason. Of course, you feel like something is missing, because there fucking is.”

 

Goku stared at him. But Vegeta didn’t feel as exposed as he thought he would feel.

The minutes ticked by without either of them saying anything. Vegeta felt Goku’s eyes on him while he stared out into the white void.

 

“Yes, Kakarot. I miss it. I feel half without it.”

 

Goku made a noise Vegeta couldn’t begin to dissect. “I know how you feel.”

 

Vegeta huffed a sharp laugh. “I doubt that, Kakarot.”

 

“Yes, I do!” He growled low in his throat.

 

Vegeta hummed. “Do tell.”

 

Goku fumbled with his words for some time, before he sighed and started with something that surprised him. “When I was younger, before I knew anythin’ of the world other than what Grandpa told me, I felt like my tail was just a part of me. Didn’t know anythin’ else. And it was fine.” He paused for a bit.

 

Vegeta turned half to the side to look at him again. Raising an eyebrow in question.

 

Goku smiled. A strained smile, a painful one, one that Vegeta hadn’t seen on the man’s face ever before. It made him feel uncomfortable in an entirely new way.

 

“Everyone I met after, was put off by it. Scared even. Like there was somethin’ wrong with it. And I remember startin’ to be ashamed of it, and bein’ for a long time. Ahamed and scared myself, ya know. As if there was somethin’ wrong with me. I resented that tail and I was glad when Kami took it away.”

 

“Kakarot.”

 

“No, hear me out!” Vegeta shut his mouth again, brows furrowed and made a motion with his hand for Goku to continue.

 

Goku’s gaze wandered and focused on something far beyond what Vegeta could see.

 

“Was glad that it was gone. At first. People treated me differently to. I felt somethin’ was wrong at full moons, but I didn’t know what for a long time. Gohan havin’ a tail opened my eyes somewhat. And then I met you.” There was a heavy pause again. But Vegeta didn’t speak into it.

 

“You, and the others. You were all so proud of it.” Goku mused.

 

Vegeta just huffed, and Goku’s eyes fixed on Vegeta again. The burning gaze made his skin tingle.

 

“Made me jealous. The way you held yourself, so proud of what you were. So proud of your heritage and that tail. And I was angry. You don’t know how angry I was Vegeta. I was angry and jealous and so fascinated. Finally, I knew what I was, and why I missed somethin’ so much that was off puttin’ to anyone else. I started to question, why was I ever ashamed of it, I asked myself, why? Why when you held yourself like you did?”

 

Vegeta felt himself stare at Goku with his mouth agape, at a loss for words.

 

“Then, I found out that Kami had taken yours too, after you were on earth for a while and I never felt rage like that.”

 

“You were angry on my behalf?” Vegeta asked, he felt like the floor had suddenly disappeared underneath him. His stomach did a swooping motion, turning in on itself. “Why on earth would you feel that way?”

 

Goku shrugged, still staring at him. “You were different after, less you, less proud.” He growled, low, deep and so very much primal that Vegeta felt a shudder go through his body. “They took away some of your beauty.”

 

For a minute or two, Vegeta didn’t know what to say. Goku’s eyes were still boring into his and his stomach made another flip, he felt suddenly nauseas.

 

He stood abruptly, willing the nausea away.

 

“Yeah, ok great. Come on, enough talk, let’s continue.”

 

He tried not to glance back, but failed miserably. Goku just smiled. Happier this time and followed him without another word.

 

***

 

A foot was planted firmly into his spine. Vegeta cried out in pain and crashed to the floor. His breath came out in heavy huffs as he tried to stand again, but Goku punched him so hard into his upper back that his effort was fruitless. He made contact with the floor again. Blood painting the white under him red.

 

Goku pressed a knee into his back and rested all his weight on Vegeta. “Givin’ up yet?” He felt the others hot breath against the shell of his ear, a grin obvious on his lips. A feral growl escaping him. “Never you fucking bastard!” The rumble in his voice didn’t seem to faze Goku at all, instead he huffed a laugh, and it made Vegeta even more focused, it made him want to rip into something with his teeth. He pressed up with his arms so fast and hard that Goku was catapulted of his back, Vegeta turned on his side, kicked out hard and his shin bashed into the other man’s head. He heard a crack. Goku’s breath hitched and something close to a squeak left his open mouth. Vegeta couldn’t help but grin, all teeth. He stood. Goku stayed on the floor, holding his left cheek, eyes closed in pain.

 

“Now who is ready to give up, Kakarot?” Vegeta hissed. At the words Goku stilled, he opened his eyes, cold determination in them, and a fire that could only be described as pure Saiyan directed straight at Vegeta. He stood as well. The hand that had held on to his cheek came away bloody and slippery. His cheek was a horrible, messy pulp. Skin red and ripped, and Vegeta could see teeth and bone trough the tear. His cheekbone seemed broken, poking out from underneath the skin. The words were muffled: “D’ you even know me?”

 

***

 

They lay on the floor, side by side, body’s broken and bruised. Satisfied. For now. So much blood around them it was a miracle they hadn’t passed out a while ago.

 

“D’ you ever think we fight to much?”

 

“What an absolute retarded question of you, Kakarot”, Vegeta spat, “of course not.”

 

“’s just, we do this every day.”

 

“Yeah, so?” Vegeta tried to angle his head in Goku’s direction, but he gave up quickly, it hurt too much. “I never thought I would hear this out of your mouth of all people.”

 

Goku let out a week chuckle. “Yeah, well.”

 

Vegeta could practically see the dopey grin on the other man’s face. “What brought this on anyway?”

 

“I know we’re trainin’ for the tournament right now, but we could do other things than spar, right?”

 

“This is the most ridiculous thing you ever said to me. And that’s saying a lot really.”

 

“Ah, c’mon Vegeta!” Goku huffed in annoyance.

 

“And what would you suggest we do instead huh, Kakarot?”

 

Goku was quiet for far to long. And Vegeta grew impatient.

 

“See! You don’t know ether. So, I suggest you stop that train of stupid thought right this instant.”

 

Vegeta heard him take a few deep, calming breaths. “There is nothin’ that makes me feel so alive, so happy and excited like a fight does. Nothin’.”

 

“I don’t see where the problem is then.”

 

“But I scares me to, ya know. Because one day, I won’t be able to anymore, and then where will I be?”

 

Vegeta gaped at the ceiling hanging far above them. “We are Saiyans, Kakarot. It will be a long while until you have to think about that, if you have to think about that. We could die any moment.”

 

“Yeah sure, and I am itching to fight every minute of every day. But there must be somethin’ else a Saiyan can enjoy.”

 

Vegeta smirked. “Oh, there are.” He drawled, low and long.

 

Goku made a rather amusing noise. “Seriously, Vegeta!”

 

Vegetal laughed, quietly and private. “I am serious, Kakarot. There are of course other things, I mean, you enjoy other things than fighting, You enjoy eating, hunting perhaps, spending time with others? I don’t know but you are Saiyan and I am Saiyan, and this is the most enjoyable thing for us. We live to fight, you and I. We were made for it. Our race, there is none other quite like it. We have that perfect instinct for battle, the thirst for blood and a strategic mind rivalled by no one, even you do,” He smirked, he hadn’t been able to resist that little jab, Goku growled, “there is no denying what we are. Fighting gives us live, and whiteout it, we would whiter away. It is part of our culture, a way of live for us. It is so much more than just a fight and you know it. We strive to get stronger every day, we relish a challenge. We get excited and nothing calms our mind quiet as much as a good fight.”

 

Goku hummed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

 

“I am always right, Kakarot.”

 

“Yeah, sure.” He sounded sarcastic.

 

“No need for that tone of voice, you know I am right, I know I am right, so there you have it. And now shut up, go get the fucking beans and let’s get at it again.”

 

***

 

He ducked at the right time, the Ki Blast only managed to slightly singe the top of his hair. That wouldn’t do, he thought. Goku was hanging a few feet above him in the air, but he could see the smug grin on his face from where he stood. Vegeta bared his teeth at him and powered up. He launched himself in the air towards Goku in full speed.

 

The first punch, aimed directly at Goku’s collar bone was blocked with ease and Vegeta did a sharp turn, raising his knee to plant it in the other man’s abdomen. But Goku blocked that as well. Gowling, Vegeta flung a serious of precise punches and stabs at Goku. Some of which were dodged and some whom landed right at their intended mark. A sharp upper cut grazed Goku’s chin and the man’s spat blood directly into Vegeta’s to close face. He just grinned and liked at a drop who landed on his lips. Goku’s eyes widened and then he narrowed them to slits, a glint in his eyes Vegeta couldn’t quiet make out what to possibly be. He was distracted by it for a moment to long and Goku took the opportunity to knee him in the stomach.

 

Vegeta sucked in a breath, and in the next moment the other knee crashed hard against his upper thigh muscle. It definitely tore apart. The pain gave him new focus. He ducked low, grabbed Goku’s Foot and swung him with all his might towards the ground. Goku crashed hard. The sound of it filled the empty space, and echoed in the distance. Vegeta chased after him, but Goku had managed to recover fast. He narrowly avoided to be burned to a crisp by the Kamehameha that blew past him.

He hadn’t been fast enough to dodge all of it, his right arm was out of commission for now.

 

Vegeta didn’t let that stop him.

 

He flung himself at Goku, whom had expected as much and ducked under Vegetas fist, bringing his own up to meet Vegetas unprotected jaw. He turned his head, only felt the fist graze his cheek a little and brought up his knee to, once more, swing at the other man’s stomach. Goku blocked the attack with his other hand. For a second they just stared into each other’s eyes.

 

***

 

“I miss the god damn moon!” Vegeta couldn’t help but growl.

 

Goku nodded at him from across the table. “Yeah.”

 

“I mean, would it have been so hard to install like, an illusion of a natural environment in here? He is Kami for fucks sake.”

 

“I suppose.”

 

“You suppose what!” Vegeta was angry. He bared his teeth at Goku in frustration. “Stop with these non-answers!”

 

“What d’ you want me to say Vegeta? I can’t do much ‘bout it.”

 

“You could humour me!” Vegeta took a big bite out of his perfectly raw piece of meat. “This is a real complaint for customer support.” He muttered around the juicy bite.

 

Goku snorted, spilling crumps of beef and bloody salvia on the table. Vegeta made a face.

 

“Ok, Vegeta. Why d’you miss the moon so much then.”

Vegeta hummed around his bite. Chewing a little bevor speaking: “It is a thing ok! Don’t you miss it? I miss the pull, that call, the calm and peace.”

 

Goku had stopped eating and just looked at him.

 

“I have never felt it as often as here on earth, it is maybe one of the only good parts of this mud ball of a planet.” Vegeta pointed out, taking another bite.

 

“Miss it too, yeah. But I guess I never really knew that it was the moon I heard calling ‘til you showed up.” Goku mused.

 

Vegeta whipped at his mouth. “You know, I sometimes get the feeling the Saiyan isn’t buried as deep as everybody thinks he is.”

 

Goku put a hand behind his head to scratch at it. One of his only nervous ticks as far as Vegeta could tell. There was something there, and he planned to uncover it.

 

“How does it feel for you then, to be cut off from it?” Vegeta asked, curiosity taking the better of him.

 

Goku stopped scratching at his head, looking at the table in contemplation now. “I always felt it there. It was constantly in the back of my mind, naggin’ and demandin’ to be looked at. As a child I wasn’t allowed out durin’ the full moon ya know. But then one night I did and it felt greater than anythin’ I had experienced ‘till then.So much made suddenly more sense. The moon called to me, and I welcomed it like a friend. The next morning, my grandpa was dead.”

 

Vegeta flinched a little, and scolded himself internally for it immediately.

 

Goku was quiet again. Vegeta saw the guilt in his eyes.

 

“We Saiyans,” he began and Goku looked up, interested. “have a unique relationship with the moon. It gives us power, and as you know, we show our true form during the light of a full moon. But it is also a curse. It calls us, controls us, binds us. If we stay to long away from its light we would go insane. The moon is friend and foe at the same time. And every single one of us needs to balance that rope alone.”

 

“Sounds lonely.”

 

Vegeta agreed with him. “Yes. But on our home planet, we never focused on the curse, we focused on the blessing.”

 

“How so?” Goku asked, clearly very intrigued.

 

Vegeta glanced at him for a second and then roamed his eyes around the room, focusing on the large glace less window and the vast space outside of their little house.

 

“The moon would only be full every four years, and it was a global event for celebration. For a week it graced us with its full light. There were festivals, plays, a lot of fights. Feasts and dances, it was a glorious time. I saw it only once. Never again have I seen any of them so happy, so loose really. I have been told there was a lot of mating too, but I was only a child.” Vegeta shrugged and smirked at Goku, and he smirked back, baring his canines for Vegeta to see, it felt like a punch to the gut.

 

“The moon brought us joy, we basked in the light and enjoyed it while it lasted.” He continued after some time had passed.

 

Goku smiled at him, gentle. “That sound amazin’ Vegeta, you have to tell me more ‘bout it one day.”

 

Vegeta felt strangely raw all of a sudden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when to use big letters(i sound like a child tipeing this but oh whatever, i just now found out they are capital letters, silly me). I admit i have problems with that in every language....
> 
> So on to other things:
> 
> This fic was born out of the need for V and G to have a real Conversation for once. I was like: you know it is time for them now, so lets do it. The three years they spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber together in Super was all i needed. Because really, no one can be alone with just this one other person for 3 years and not talk at some point... right?
> 
> Anyway, this story is DB, DBZ and mostly DBS canon compliant.
> 
> I actually started writeing this in german about 8 years ago, and it changed a lot over the years. I still kept a few elements of that original idea that i wasn't willing to give up, let's see how much you will like them.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and i look forward to all your comments and stuff.


	2. Colloquy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souls are laid bare, it's a thing now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to post this chapter earlier, but work came between me and writeing. Oh well, here it is now.

_A colloquy is congruous, alive, and kicking when exclusive folk orate it._

_-Sukanya Cyche_

***

 

“Vegeta?”

 

He just hummed.

 

“Can I ask you somethin’?”

 

“If I said no Kakarot, you would ask anyway. Ifhb xitxvp.”

 

Goku laughed. “I guess.”

 

“So, spit it out.”

 

Goku fumbled with his Gi for a long time before starting to speak again: “How do _you_ feel? Here on earth?”

 

Vegeta didn’t know what to say. Of all the things Goku could have asked him, this had never once appeared on his list. “I don’t know how, or if I want to answer that question.”

 

The other man shrugged and glanced at him expectantly, still playing with his Gi nervously.

 

“You really know how to ask the hard questions, Kakarot.” He mumbled. Vegeta wouldn’t have guessed that a few months ago. But Goku liked to ask him such questions from time to time, never not surprising him.

 

“I feel.” Vegeta paused, still not sure if he should answer, or even how.

 

Goku just kept watching him. He said nothing, not rushing him. He was just quiet, his eyes full of curious hope.

 

Vegeta let out a sigh: “Lonely.” He settled on.

 

Goku opened his mouth to say something, but Vegeta silenced him with a wave of his hand.

 

“It hasn’t much to do with earth really, I felt that way my whole life, ever since, you know.”

 

Goku nodded.

 

“I am alien here, Kakarot. Sure, I have people now, a family, but there is still nothing that can fill whatever it is that I am missing. And you, the only one who could possibly understand, doesn’t. Because you grew up here.”

 

“Vegeta, I.” Goku stopped himself from saying more, maybe not knowing what to say himself.

 

“I originate from a dead race, a race, humans cannot, will not understand. A planet so different from this one. And I am here, living among a culture and customs that, no matter how hard I try, I will never quiet grasp. And humans, no matter how hard they try, if they even do, will never fully understand me in turn. Humanity are so ignorant towards every other race out there. Humans are ignorant towards anything but themselves. They are ignorant towards us.”

 

Vegeta let out a heavy sigh, he didn’t know why he felt the need to be so open with Goku all of a sudden.

 

“I sometimes feel powerless, positively worthless, like there is nothing of meaning in my live. Earth is really no comfort for me, it is like any other planet, and still nothing like the others at all. I live here, but it will never be my home, I don’t belong here, and my home is long dead.”

 

Goku gaped at him. Vegeta ignored it.

 

“I am content here I guess. Here is my family.” _You_ are here, he never said.

 

Goku sighed deeply. Like something weighted heavy on his chest. But he stayed quiet for a long time.

 

“I feel like that too.” He said then.

 

Vegeta just raised an eyebrow.

 

“Not exactly like that, but close.”

 

Vegeta made a vague motion with his hand, but otherwise didn’t push Goku to continue talking.

 

“Like you said, I grew up here, but that doesn’t mean I don’t feel alien too. There is a lot ‘bout the people around me that I don’t understand. But I guess it has also to do with me growin’ up in the woods alone.”

 

Vegeta hummed in agreement.

 

“I do feel much more Saiyan now than ever before in my live.” Goku confessed.

 

“’m sorry I don’t remember.” He whispered almost to quiet for Vegeta to hear.

 

“You don’t have to say that, Kakarot.”

 

“Oh, but I do!” He was much louder now. “’m not just sorry for you, ‘m sorry for me too. I want to remember, I want to know what I have forgotten, ‘bout my heritage, ‘bout our people, ‘bout you!” Goku buried his hands in his own hair and tugged.

 

Vegeta was stunned to silence.

 

“Maybe if I remembered, I could make more sense of all these feelings I have, of not belongin’ and the loneliness. Of the urges I get, and only know they are different because no one else around me has them.”

 

Vegeta felt his anguish, he had the absurd feeling of comforting Goku and touching him.

 

“I just feel so confused. I can feel the hole where these memories are supposed to be.”

 

Goku looked up at Vegeta, a flicker of pure despair in his eyes.

 

“Earth ’s my home, I haven’t ever known anythin’ else. But I still feel out of place, like, I am the only one like me. Like, no one even tries to understand how strange this world is to me. And I feel like I missed out on somethin’ big, somethin’ great, that I will never know off more than what somebody else will tell me.”

 

Vegeta felt his heart clench in his chest at the sight of Goku in such a desperate and sad state.

 

He raised his hand and rested the tips of his fingers against Goku’s palm. An expression of comfort, even trust maybe. The other man looked at him in confusion and surprise.

 

“Maybe,” Vegeta took a deep breath, “maybe we can make sense of it together some day.”

 

He wasn’t prepared for the emotion of relive and something else that filled him at the sight of Goku’s small smile.

 

***

 

Vegeta felt his fingers break, one by one with loud crunches as he hit the floor when Goku had rolled out of his fist’s path. Goku came to a halt on his knees and hands beside Vegeta whom had to breath trough the sharp pain for a second.

 

He heard Goku cough and spit out blood. Vegeta had landed a hard kick to his rips earlier and definitely broken a few of them. They both were not over yet. Vegeta recovered first, he kicked his legs out and crashed into Goku from the side with not much grace or fines to his movement, just aiming at getting another punch in. He slammed his elbow into the other man’s already injured left side, Goku barked in clear pain, but flung out his arm, his forearm colliding hard with Vegeta’s head. They both were flung a few feet trough the air in opposite directions. Vegeta landed on his back, his ears tingling from the blow. He managed to stand up quickly, dark spots dancing around the edges of his vision before he managed to shake them of, Goku already on his feet too, facing him. His jaw was set hard in determination and Vegeta could see the spark of something in Goku’s dark eyes. Blood was still dripping from Goku’s mouth down his chin and to the floor.

 

Vegeta bared his canines at him, his eyes narrowed to slits. A low growl formed deep in his throat. Goku growled back, Vegeta shivered at the almost feral sound. They stared at each other, calculating, waiting for the other to move first. Until they both moved in sync, thrusting forward at the same time. Goku’s fist aimed for his already bruised jaw and he returned the favour by aiming at Goku’s left side, where he knew the rips were broken. Vegeta dodged the fist and Goku narrowly avoided his punch too, bringing up his knee to plant in firmly in Vegeta’s abdomen. He spat blood, but didn’t let that faze him. He grabbed the knee with his good hand and hit Goku hard with his broken one to the throat.

 

Goku’s growl resonated in his every bone, trough his muscles and lit a fire low in his belly. Vegeta smirked at him, ignoring the pain in his already broken hand in favour of digging his claws into Goku’s leg and trying to land another jab to the man’s throat with the flat side of his palm. Goku turned to the side fast, and in the next moment Vegeta felt teeth close around the muscle of his shoulder. A rush of adrenalin and heat clouded his mind for a second and then he ripped free.

 

***

 

“Why have you never used the Dragon Balls for a wish of your own.” Vegeta asked, sitting down on the warm stone steps of the stair outside the building. The air was moist and uncomfortable. Vegeta was already getting sick of the constant heat, never changing climate or landscape and smell of the place.

 

Goku made a noise of surprise that would have irritated Vegeta not to long ago.

 

“Don’t know. Seemed selfish every time, when there were people dead who needed to be brought back to live.”

 

Vegeta wasn’t satisfied with that answer. “You could have gathered them at any point in time, Kakarot.”

 

Goku slowly moved his head from side to side. “I guess, never thought ‘bout a wish though, wouldn’t know what to wish for anyway.”

 

Vegeta opened his mouth to protest, there must be something even Goku had always wanted, but the man cut him of by talking again: “In the beginnin’, ya know when I met Bulma, all I saw was the adventure ahead. The wish was never my drive, the journey, yeah that.”

 

“What journey? It isn’t much of a challenge to find the blasted things with the radar and all that, we can gather them in a day.”

 

Goku laughed softly. “Yeah, now.”

 

Vegeta crocked his head in confusion. “Now?”

 

Goku smirked at him. “You’re too used to this level of power we have, Vegeta.” Vegeta huffed in denial.

 

“Then, it wasn’t as easy for us to gather the Dragon Balls, ya know,” Goku continued without paying any mind to Vegeta, “We were a lot weaker, none of us could fly, or move at all fast really. Bulma was the one wantin’ to find them, and she set the pace. She also couldn’t ride on Nimbus, that would have been a lot faster.” Goku grinned at Vegeta, as if he would understand what Goku was even talking about.

 

“That cloud thing?”

 

Goku nodded. “Only one pure of heart can ride it.”

 

“Of course, that would be fucking you.” Vegeta sneered without much heat behind the words.

 

Goku scratched at the back of his head, but continued talking non the less. “We also got side tracked a lot, we helped people, met people. I learned a lot of new techniques along the way. We would find a Dragon Ball here and there. Some were really hard to get to I tell ya.” He paused. Eyes set on something in the distance.

 

“One time, we had to dive for it. Far, almost drowned.” It still seemed to be a fond memory to the man, Vegeta found it odd.

 

“I never once thought ‘bout the wish durin’ that time.”

 

Vegeta was quiet for a bit. He should have known that Goku would say that.

 

“Want to know what our first wish to the dragon was?” Goku grinned at him, all teeth, like there would be something very amusing to it.

 

“Probably bringing someone back to live, like every other god damn time.”

 

Goku laughed. “No.”

 

“Then tell me.”

 

Goku laughed again. “Well it was a full moon so I was a bit out of it back then, but Yamcha told me later. Much later.”

 

Vegeta nodded.

 

“We had to stop this one guy from usin’ the wish to take over the world,” Vegeta snorted, what a cliché wish to make, “so, someone had to jump in and make a wish before he could do it.”

 

Goku looked him directly in the eyes, grinning while doing so. “Oolong did it. Wished for Bulma’s panties.”

 

Vegeta felt his jaw drop. “What!?” He spluttered for a bit, Goku’s grin only grew wider. “You lot used a wish to an all-powerful dragon to wish for fucking panties?” Humans were so bizarre.

 

The other man nodded again. Vegeta recovered relatively quickly. “I am now convinced that all of you are equally stupid.”

 

“Ouch.” Goku said, still a grin on his lips.

 

“What would one do with panties anyway?” Vegeta wasn’t really all that curious about that, but the question had slipped out anyway.

 

Goku looked as clueless at that as he felt.

 

They didn’t say much after that for some time.

 

“As entertaining as this story was,” Vegeta began, “still doesn’t answer my original question.”

 

Goku’s expression turned serious again. “I really don’t know, Vegeta, I haven’t thought ‘bout wishin’ for somethin’.”

 

“Then think about in now.” He growled a bit.

 

Goku hummed and was thinking for some time.

 

He stared out into the white void beyond them, eyes dark and full of sorrow all of a sudden, his cheery expression from a few minutes ago had all but disappeared from his face. “I think, I would wish for my memories. If the dragon can grant it. But that’s a really selfish wish to make.”

 

Vegeta glanced at him, trying, but failing to catch is eyes.

 

“I think that is a good wish to make. You are allowed to be selfish sometimes Kakarot.” He tried to assure the other man. “Not everything you do has to be for the benefit of others.”

 

Goku finally looked at him, a hesitant but grateful expression forming on his features.

 

“What would you wish for, Vegeta? D’ you still have immortality in mind?” Goku asked him.

 

Vegeta shook his head. “No.” Goku smiled at him for that.

 

“I don’t know what to wish for anymore.” He settled on.

 

Goku’s glance was full of understanding.

 

“Vegeta?” He murmured, and Vegeta crocked his head albeit not looking at the other man, showing he was listening. “Vegeta, let’s gather the Dragon Balls together some time, maybe you can think of a wish ‘til then.” His voice was quiet and soft.

 

Vegeta hummed, not declining, but not agreeing either.

 

***

 

He heard Goku’s roar echo trough the emptiness. It shook the whole place and made Vegeta’s teeth clatter in his mouth. The smirk formed slowly on his split lips. He adjusted his battle stance, and braced for an attack to come.

 

The other man flew towards him, so fast that Vegeta’s eyes widened a bit and he had almost no time to dodge, even though he had anticipated this exact scenario. Goku’s fist grazed his ear, but his knee hit him hard in the chest. Vegeta grunted, and wasted no time to land a fist of his own in Goku’s stomach. He snarled at him, teeth snapping shut next to Vegeta’s face. Vegeta drew back fast to take a look at the other and calculate his next move. Goku looked livid. His eyes burned with rage, his face was a mask of pure anger. The sight made Vegeta almost giddy. He had needed a real fight for weeks, and it was finally here.

 

Goku charged at him again, this time kicking and aiming for his legs. Vegeta jumped up, fists balled and kicked him I the back of his neck while spinning around. Goku in turn was spinning around himself, snarl still visible on his face, his canines longer and sharper than usual. He aimed a Ki blast at Vegeta, who could deflect it with little effort, and Goku was suddenly in front of him again. Fist punching in his gut and face entirely to close for comfort. His cry of pain was lost in his throat as Goku punched again, and again and again. Until all he could see was black and the fading image of Goku’s blood speckled face.

 

***

 

Vegeta slowly came to. The fog was still heavy on his mind and his eyes had trouble focusing on anything. It was to bright, to white.

 

“God damnit, Kakarot.” He managed to croak out. He lifted a hand to shield his eyes.

 

Next to him Goku made a pained sound. Vegeta adjusted his head, trying to look at him.

 

Goku wasn’t looking at him though, he sat on the floor, knees pulled up to his chest and hugging them, chin resting heavy on his folded arms.

 

Vegeta could still see all the blood that covered his face.

 

“What the hell was that. Have we now arrived at the stage where you just beat me unconscious?” He demanded to know.

 

“You just infuriate me so much!” Goku spat out all of a sudden.

 

Vegeta flinched back a bit.

 

“ _I_ , infuriate _you_?!” Vegeta hissed in return.

 

“YES!” Goku looked at him now. Still hugging his knees but his head lifted and turned to stare directly at Vegeta, face still pinched in anger. Vegeta had never seen him like that before, outside of a battle at least.

 

“You are just so-!” Goku run a hand trough his hair, clearly frustrated.

 

“Go on Kakarot, spill! What am I?” Vegeta was growing angry now to, despite the still present pain all over his body, and the unfocused thoughts.

 

“Sheesh Vegeta, you piss me off!” the man said to him, almost snarling. His canines were still to long, Vegeta now realised. Goku’s words coming out just a tad bit unclear.

 

He tried to sit up, and did so with a grunt.

 

“Oh, that’s what this is now, after so many years I start to piss you of _now_?” He growled.

 

Goku sighed. “You just managed to make it worse.” The words were calmer, if not entirely without anger.

 

“And what did I do that I don’t do all the time?”

 

“That’s just it, you just can’t let it go!”

 

“What can’t I let go, Kakarot?!”

 

“Your HATRED towards me!” Goku was now really snarling. “What did I ever do to you? I was nothin’ but friendly, tried to build a friendship with you, tried to please you, to gain your respect. So why d’ you still hate me so much?” He sounded pained by the end of his rambling.

 

Vegeta felt floored, his anger blew away as if it had never existed.

 

“What can I do to change that?” Goku asked, almost broken now.

 

“I don’t hate you.” Vegeta managed to say, very quiet, almost gentle.

 

Goku’s eyes were boring into him. “Yeah, sure.” He said, bitter.

 

“Kakarot.” Vegeta scooted closer to him, careful, so not to provoke the other man. “I really don’t hate you. You drive me insane sometimes, but I don’t hate you. Not anymore.”

 

He still didn’t look convinced.

 

“Listen, it is true that I hated you for a long time. I couldn’t stand the sight of you. You humiliated me, beat me and broken me. And stomped on my pride with all your stupid kindness. I couldn’t stand it.”

 

“If this should convince me of you not hatin’ me, you are doin’ a poor job.” Goku informed him.

 

Vegeta growled a bit. “Shut up and listen.”

 

Goku didn’t react, so Vegeta started talking again: “I don’t hate you. It took me a long time to warm up to you, I admit. But it was hard hating you once I knew you better. You still drove me crazy with all your stupid antics and it infuriated me to know you were stronger. I still want to beat you, I still want to stomp you to dust and prove that I am better, but I don’t hate you.”

 

Goku had calmed down. His eyes were now gentle again. His face not obscured by anger or doubt, but still raw and vulnerable.

 

Vegeta placed his fingertips against Goku’s palm, like he had done before. “During the fight with Boo, I acknowledged that you are the stronger fighter, that you are the best. I respect you Kakarot. And I vowed to better myself, to show you that I do so. But I can’t just change everything I am, everything I did for years, over a couple of months.” He sighed deeply.

 

“So, are we friends?” He asked, so small.

 

Vegeta turned his face away. Not looking at him made it easier. Even though his stomach was turning in knots.

 

“I guess we are.”

 

Goku hesitantly touched his fingertips to Vegeta’s palm in turn. Vegeta looked up, surprised. “Is that ok? I don’t really know what it means but I thought it was important.” He asked in a quiet voice.

 

Vegeta just nodded.

 

Goku smiled at him, small and shy, but so warm, and Vegeta felt his heart flutter in his chest.

 

“I won’t change over night Kakarot, you need to give me time.”

 

Goku still smiled. “I’ll be patient. I waited this long.”

 

Vegeta grunted.

 

“Thanks, Vegeta, this means a lot to me.” Goku rested his head on Vegeta’s shoulder.

 

Vegeta didn’t shake him of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they fell asleep like this...
> 
>  
> 
> The talk about the Dragon Balls was actually the hardest so far if i'm being honest. Suprised me, it was a relatively light talk, but i just couldn't get it right, and i am still not a 100% happy with it.
> 
> So they are getting closer... and bare with me here, one more chapter just like this and then we get to more plot, i promise.
> 
> If anyone finds out what Vegeta was saying in Saiyan, i will be sooo impressed and the person get's a virtual cooky. There is a system behind it and it will come into play later.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one, i will be happy about kudos and comments as always :)


	3. Dialogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eww, feelings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggeled with this one. It was harder than i thought.

_In true dialogue, both sides are willing to change._

_-Nhat Hanh_

***

 

There was a hum in the air. Subtle and almost inaudible. Like the buzzing of a fly to far away to actually pick up clearly. Vegeta felt it more than he could hear it. The hum of Ki, the echo of their power.

Goku had paused, and so had Vegeta. They were staring at each other from a distance, neither of them moved a muscle, they just watched, waited, for the right moment, a slip up, and opening.

 

Then they moved, together, like something had given a signal. Not getting closer to each other, just circling. Vegeta analysed every move the other made, the play of his muscles, the ghost of a smile on his lips, the glint in his eyes. The uptake and downfall of his Ki, his focus on Goku never wavering, never letting up. He couldn’t miss anything, less he wanted to lose again. There was no room for mistakes, he couldn’t afford it.

 

Goku charged suddenly, he blinked out of existence for a second before Vegeta managed to follow his movements again. He wasted no time in moving himself. Ducking under Goku’s kick and spinning in mid air to try and kick out himself, but Goku was fast and skittered away just in time, his next punch only meeting thin air, as Vegeta had managed to fly up and out of reach. Goku followed suit, Vegeta charged a Ki attack and fired it at Goku, charging behind it to attack in the shadow of the blow. Goku took the hit to the chest full on, expecting Vegeta to use it as distraction he just welcomed the energy and the pain it brought. He caught Vegeta’s outstretched arm, held on tight, and swung him towards the floor.

 

Vegeta almost didn’t feel the impact, he was on his feet again in no time. Goku had followed him, his fist hitting him hard into his collarbone. Vegeta coughed, and returned the favour, punching him hard in his abdomen. Goku spit blood. Vegeta felt immensely satisfied at the sight.

 

Vegeta moved out of range, charged another Ki attack and fired a second later. Goku jumped out of the way. He ducked low on the floor and growled a little. Charging head on at Vegeta. Vegeta welcomed the impact. He let himself fall to the floor, back hitting hard, Goku on top of him looked surprised. Vegeta grinned up at him, he pulled up his knee, hitting him again in the stomach and managed to send him flying. Goku let out a small noise of pain. He caught himself mid-air, corrected his trajectory and came at Vegeta again. Vegeta rolled out of the way. On his feet again, he tried to land a kick to Goku’s side, but the other moved and was behind him in an instant. He only just managed to dodge.

 

***

 

“Would you tell me a bit ‘bout before we met?”

 

“Not yet, Kakarot.”

 

***

 

Vegeta punched him square in the face. Goku’s nose started bleeding instantly and he looked at him like a kicked puppy, albeit a fierce one. “Next time you better duck.” Vegeta laughed at him. Goku’s expression did a complicated thing, something between fond exasperation, pain, a smile, anger and the look he got when planning his next move. Vegeta readied himself.

 

***

 

“Can’t you quiet down, you drive me insane!”

 

No reaction for a moment, and he almost believed that would mean peace and sleep, but then Vegeta heard the rustle of bedsheets from the other room across the hallway. Vergeta sighed as he heard the quiet padding of footsteps on the marble floor, and then Goku appeared on his doorstep.

 

“’m sorry, did I keep you awake?”

 

“Yes.” Vegeta growled.

 

Goku looked dishevelled. His hair was a mess, the pants he wore for sleep low on his hips and crumpled up. His eyes were clouded and unfocused.

 

Goku looked at him, He appeared like he wanted to say something but was seemingly at a loss for words.

 

Vegeta felt another sigh coming on. But he kept it down and moved to sit up on the bed. He gazed at the free spot to his feet and then meaningfully at Goku.

 

He understood and moved in an instant. Relive washing over his features.

 

Vegeta waited for Goku to take a seat and make himself comfortable. The other man took his time in settling down, moving around as if he wanted to test the softness of the bedding. Vegeta felt his eyebrow twitch.

 

“Kakarot.” He growled warningly.

 

Goku held still immediately and settled down in a lotus position above the covers at the foot of the bed. He leaned forward a bit, arms resting on his crossed legs, back hunched and head hanging low. He looked so small in that moment, tired and in a way broken.

 

Vegeta waited for him to say something, anything, he wasn’t planning on being the first on to talk.

 

Goku took his time just hanging there, lost in thought.

 

After quiet some time, he moved one arm a bit towards Vegeta and turning his palm upwards. It was a silent question for comfort. Vegeta was so surprised for a moment that he didn’t react at first, but Goku proved patient.

 

Vegeta hesitantly moved, scooting a little closer to Goku and placing his fingertips on Goku’s waiting palm. The other smiled small.

 

“Will you tell me ‘bout the meaning?”

 

“I think you already know.” Vegeta said.

 

“Not all of it.” Goku confessed.

 

Vegeta met the others eyes. “First tell me what’s up.”

 

Goku averted his eyes and stared down at his lap again but otherwise didn’t move a muscle.

 

“I had a nightmare.” He said quietly. “Woke me up. I get them sometimes.”

 

“I felt it. Your Ki was very distressed.” Vegeta told him.

 

Goku looked at him again. “You did?”

 

“Yes.” Vegeta said slowly. “I always feel it. It was calm for a time, but then it just lashed wild and it stayed like it even after you woke.”

 

Goku’s eyes, always dark and calm seemed a little wild now. Vegeta knew Goku wasn’t surprised to know that he was aware of his Ki all the time, it was probably the same way for the other when it came to Vegeta’s Ki.

 

“Do you want to talk about the nightmare?” He asked, surprisingly gentle.

 

Goku shook his head. “It’s ok. I can deal with them, I just need a bit of time.”

 

Vegeta shrugged lightly. “You can tell me if you ever want to.” He told him, a little gruff.

 

Goku smiled at him again, grateful. “You too. I know you have them too.”

 

Vegeat didn’t answer him, but he dipped his head in acknowledgement.

 

They sat there on the bed in silence for a while, just lightly touching and giving Goku time to work through it and calm down on his own.

 

When he spoke again, Goku sounded already calmer and less tired. “I felt a shift in your Ki, our Ki after the fusion ya know.” He said.

 

Vegeta hummed in agreement. “Yes.”

 

“It’s strange. I feel you so clearly now, ever since. Like your Ki calls to me, like it’s still part of me in some way. It’s always just there.”

 

They had never talked about this before. Vegeta knew that they were both aware of it, that something had changed the moment they had defused. They had agreed, without words, to not talk about it, and Vegeta had been fine with it, but something had changed now.

 

“I know Kakarot.”

 

“I think you left a part of you back, in me.” Goku mused.

 

Vegeta couldn’t look at him. “We were one. Our Ki’s fused as well. Our minds, our body’s, our souls. They were one.” He told him.

 

Goku looked at him with those kind, warm eyes as if he could see Vegeta’s very soul, and maybe he could.

 

“Maybe they way we defused is to blame. I don’t know if it should be like this, because it feels like the way we were ripped apart wasn’t quite final.”

 

Goku nodded. “Yes, could be.”

 

Vegeta examined the bedsheets whilst Goku leaned back on the bed until his back was leaning against the wall.

 

“It doesn’t feel wrong exactly.” Goku began again. “It doesn’t bother me. You’re just there, all the time, somewhere in the back of my mind.”

 

Vegeta didn’t answer him, but he was inclined to agree.

 

“It’s comforting really.” Goku said.

 

Vegeta snorted, a bit unbelieving. “It’s weird is what it is Kakarot.”

 

“Maybe, but I learned to live with it. Don’t you?” He asked.

 

“I do.” Vegeta confirmed. And he had indeed, his presence had been distracting at first, irritating. But now it was more like a faint hum, always there in the back of his mind to assure him the other was still well, still there.

 

“Sometimes I can even tell what you feel.” Goku confessed sheepishly.

 

Vegeta looked at him with a frown on his face. “Shut up, Kakarot.”

 

Goku laughed. His Ki was dancing happily at the edge of Vegeta’s awareness.

 

Vegeta wasn’t exactly surprised to feel that. He had. Before. But whatever they were doing, it made them both more aware. It was a new, scary but warm and strangely comforting feeling.

 

***

 

 Goku ducked out of the way of his punch. Vegeta didn’t let that faze him, he turned on his heel, fast, lifted his leg and kicked him hard to the upper thigh. Goku let out a grunt, but punched back just as hard, catching Vegeta slightly off guard, ramming his fist in Vegeta’s abdomen. Vegeta coughed and spit blood. He was thrown back a few feet, but came to a halt still ready for the next attack.

 

Goku came at him again from the front, but he was fast to blink out of existence and reappeared behind him, kicking him in the back. Vegeta took the hit, but he had let himself fall even before the foot had touched him, that way he landed on the floor, but he managed to hock his feet to Goku’s leg and twisted. Goku yelped and fell. The dull thud of his body hitting the floor, an echo through the vast space. Vegeta was up again in a fraction of a second. He pounced on Goku, landing on top of him and planting a fist firmly in the others stomach. Goku spat blood, a few drops landing on Vegeta’s face, the rest dripping down his own face.

 

Goku flicked his tongue out, liking the blood of his lips. His teeth were stained red as he opened his mouth in a light growl. Vegeta answered, growling himself playfully.

 

Goku’s pupiled dilated, his eyes were a dark pit of black.

 

Vegeta pushed himself up. And Goku followed suit, they crouched in front of each other, staring into each other’s eyes. When they moved, they stayed low to the ground, circling each other. Vegeta bared his teeth again, growling low in his throat to animate Goku to move.

Goku pounced on him this time, punching him in the face, but the hit barely registered as one. And Goku was gone again just as fast. Vegeta followed him up, tracking his movements with eager eyes and Goku smirked at him. Vegeta licked at the corner of his mouth, his own blood had mixed with Goku’s, and the taste spurred him on. Goku turned and run, Vegeta giving chase. In a corner of his mind he registered that they weren’t fighting anymore.

 

They were playing.

 

***

 

“D’ you miss them?” Goku was stretched out on the floor just outside the small building, arms folded behind his head, staring up into nothingness.

 

Vegeta grunted in confusion.

 

“Ya know, family.” Goku clarified.

 

Vegeta just made an unidentifiable noise, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Cause, I’m away a lot. But I usually don’t miss them.”

 

“And? Are you missing them now or what?”

 

Goku sighed. “No.” He smiled up at the white sky, it looked forced and a bit painful. “I can’t help but feel like that’s somethin’ wrong. Like I should miss them, like that’s somethin’ a husband or father should do.”

 

Vegeta opened his mouth to say something but Goku interrupted him. “Like, I was dead for seven years, and I didn’t even miss them much then. I had so much else on my mind, new, excitin’ stuff ya know. There wasn’t time to miss them.”

 

Vegeta hummed and Goku grew quiet once more. He let him think it over for some time, before Vegeta thought that an answer was welcome.

 

“I think, that’s perfectly normal Kakarot.”

 

“How?”

 

“You imbody the Saiyan warrior.” Vegeta shrugged again. “You always have, you have it in your blood. However bad it sounds to the humans around you, or to yourself, being brought up by them, it is just normal for a Saiyan.”

 

Goku had sat up just a little and was now cropped p on his elbows, watching Vegeta intensely, waiting for him to elaborate.

 

Vegeta looked Goku in the eyes. “Saiyan warriors were always on missions of planet. Gone for months if not years. That didn’t mean they wouldn’t miss home sometimes or long for family, their cups or their mates, but the mission was what came first. And you have always been on a mission of sorts, have you not? And you do miss them when you have nothing to focus on right, when there is no _mission_?” He made air quotes around the last word.

 

Goku looked at him for a moment, contemplating his statement and question.

 

“I do. I miss my sons.” And that right there was it.

 

And Goku smiled at him again, it looked relieved this time, great full. Vegeta hated the knot that formed in his stomach at the sight.

 

“Thank you, Vegeta.”

 

“For what?” He grunted.

 

“For helpin’ me to understand myself.”

 

Vegeta averted his eyes, clicked his tongue in an effort to appear indifferent.

 

Goku kept smiling at him, entirely to soft.

 

“What ‘bout you then?” Goku asked suddenly.

 

Vegeta looked up startled. “What are you on about?”

 

“D’ you feel the same?” He wanted to know.

 

Vegeta felt cornered all of a sudden. “Yes.” Ge grit out. Eyes narrowed.

 

Goku let up a bit and was quiet once more for a couple of minutes.

 

“D’ you love her?”

 

“What’s with the questions Kakarot!?” Vegeta growled. His heart was racing and he didn’t know why.

 

Goku didn’t let that faze him, he just shrugged his shoulders, looking for all the world like an innocent child. “Just curious.”

 

Vegeta growled, not planning to answer.

 

“Because I don’t know if I do.” Goku mused. “I like Chi Chi. But Bulma described love like it must feel amazin’, like somethin’ I haven’t ever felt. And I just don’t know,” Goku trailed of, his words lost to the humid air around them.”

 

Vegeta was quiet again, watching Goku’s thoughtful expression carefully.

 

“So, was wonderin’ if love felt different for Saiyan’s to, ya know.” Goku searched for his eyes, and just looked so lost and hopeful for an answer that Vegeta almost chocked on nothing.

 

“Fuck Kakarot, I don’t know.” Vegeta felt his face move into a sour expression.

 

Goku just nodded.

 

Vegeta sighed, he had said as much, there was no harm in continuing. “I was to young to remember much about social interactions between Saiyan’s. But I think my parents felt deep for each other. I can’t tell you if it was the love humans describe. I know that not all Saiyan cups were born out of deep bonds, because we would have died out that way. I know that a mated pair was rare enough. And that feelings of affection were not talked about or shown much, not like humans like to do. In the end we were and still are a violent people.”

 

“Feelings weren’t high priorities then?”

 

“Feelings were dangerous, could be used against us.”

 

Goku nodded again, like he understood.

 

“You don’t love her then.” It was a statement.

 

Vegeta still answered this time: “No.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I care for her. She is a good woman, gave birth to my son and is as much Saiyan at heart as a human can be. She is feisty and strong, and I like that about her. But the love you speak of, I don’t know about that.” He confessed.

 

Goku’s mouth curled up at one corner. “Yeah, I know about that.”

 

***

 

Vegeta was lying on the floor, coughing. His lungs burned and his mouth tasted like blood and bile. He saw Goku come closer to half lidded eyes. As the other man stepped to close, Vegetas hand shot out and grabbed Goku’s ankle, he yanked and the man crashed down beside him, hard. Vegeta hurried to get up, he pushed out his arms and launched myself in the air a few meters. He angled his knee and came down towards Goku to knee him in the stomach.

 

Goku cried in pain and spat blood. Vegeta increased the pressure of his knee and pushed down as hard as he could to pin the other there. Goku growled up at him, he showed his blood-stained canines in a snarl. He swung out with his right arm and grazed Vegeta’s spine, but Vegeta moved out of the way in time, he let himself duck to the side. That opened him up for Goku’s left punch that managed to hit him in the rips.

 

Vegeta snarled himself. They both came to their feet again. Staring at each other with a burning fire in their eyes. Vegeta felt his stomach roll. He bared his teeth wider. Goku licked his lips. He pounced and Vegeta flew a few feet backwards out of reach. Goku growled now to. Vegeta smirked at him, he crocked his head to the side and liked the blood of his lips. Goku narrowed his eyes and pounced again with more force. Vegeta anticipated that and side stepped, turning around and flying away. Goku followed suit a fraction of a second later. He could hear the other one growl low in his throat while he chased him and Vegeta felt a satisfied smirk form on his lips.

 

Goku came closer, and Vegeta felt him reach out with his clawed hand. Vegeta ducked under him und turned around. He almost let out a chuckle at the frustrated noise Goku let out at that. Still Vegeta held back, he picked up the pace, moved out of Goku’s grasp every time the other came close.

 

Until he turned around and punched an unsuspecting Goku in the Stomach with his right fist. Goku just took it with a snarl on his lips and kept on pushing. The momentum of Goku’s Body, not slowed down by Vegeta’s fist pushed them both to the floor. Goku landing on top of Vegeta and pinning him down by the wrists. His legs pinning Vegeta to the ground completely. Vegeta panted in Goku’s face. Gokus pupils were blown and his eyes were so black that there was no colour anymore. Vegeta felt how his heart picked up the pace, he licked his lips unconsciously. Goku bared his canines at him once more and crashed their lips together.

 

It was hard, it bruised and tasted like blood. The way it should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Kiss. Or something :D
> 
> Well first: Sorry for the long wait. I had a lot to do at work and it kind of took the wind out of my sails and left me drained. I just couldn't put this chapter out i was so unmotivated to do anything other that sleep and eat in my spare time.
> 
> But here it is. The dialogues felt harder this time around. And to be honest, the fights felt repetative after a while... i don't now ^^', tell me what you think about that.
> 
> Thank you all for the Kudos and nice Comments, i treasure everyone of them. It feels so great to be ale to see and/or read that you guys enjoy what i do here.  
> I hope you like this chapter aswel.


End file.
